A Dogs Tail
by Frosteec
Summary: The story of Sirius Black and a love that lasted a lifetime. One-shot hope you like it, please read and review! SBOC One-Shot


This is a one shot story I just want to see if anyone likes it, hehehehe, I started this when I was 11 and finished it now that I am 13. After I first edited it, it took me forever because my writing had gotten so much better and I was like wow! Lol

**Dogs Tail**

**September 3, 1965 **

**A Private School**

"Daddy can you leave me hewe, now?" Asked a girl that couldn't be over four, she had her two front teeth missing, her blond hair in two piggy tails and had on the uniform that they made her wear at her all girl private school. 'I thought independence came around during the teen years' but this little girl was more independent now than any teenager he could think of. "Are you sure honey, I mean I don't want to leave you if you don't want to go. But if you're sure." He picked her up and hugged her then set her down and told her to hurry before she was late she smiled her non-toothy smile and turned around to look at all of the other girls.

"Why awe all those giwls cwying dad?" Her two front teeth making her R's sound like W's.

"Because they don't want to go to school." The little girl's eyes almost popped out of her head, "Don't want to go to school! They'we cwazy!" At that moment the bell rang. And the teachers ushered all the girls inside.

"Okay girls I want you to sit in a circle." When all the girls sat the teacher continued, "When I call your name I want you to say here, okay?" All the girls nodded their heads.

"Shelly Allco"

"Here"

"Elizabeth Brall"

"Here"

"Aunia Chalia"

"Here"

"Jessica Doul"

"Here" A few more names went by then it was;

"Lily Evans"

"Here" A few more names then finally;

"Heather Reynolds"

"Hi, I pwefer to go by Hallie. Oh and hewe!" She gave her teacher a non-toothy smile and her teacher, Miss Calaroh, smiled back. That day the girls in preschool studied colors and played house. Hallie didn't like house they made her be the baby because she was the smallest and every body knows that the smallest is the **ALWAYS** the baby, at least according to Shelly Alco and Lily Evans. But at least her new friend Aunia Chalia stood up for her and they went off and played with the rag dolls they had in the back of the classroom. Hallie was walking home with her two older cousins Lizzie and Lindsey Potter. They talked about their first day of school the twins being two years older and in first grade told Hallie that she had the nicest teacher in the whole school.

When Hallie got home she kissed her mom on the cheek and then there were the usual questions, "How was school? Was the Teacher nice?" and the ever popular, "So did you make any new friends?" She smiled and told her mom and her younger brother everything that happened in extreme detail.

**July 25, 1971**

"Aunt Mary?"

"What Hal?"

"I'm going home." A small girl told her aunt.

"Well have Sirius walk you." The girl let out an exasperated sigh and put on an exasperated expression. But just as she was about to say something her Aunt Mary had already yelled up the stairs telling Sirius it was time for him to go home. There were disappointed sighs coming from up the stairs.

"But mom can't Sirius stay a little longer?"

"No, James."

"But.." Hallie cut him off by telling her aunt that she could walk herself home. As Hallie said those words she immediately regretted it because Sirius came running down the stairs and grabbed Hallie's arm and started half pulling half dragging Hallie out of the house. He yelled to James a quick good-bye and by then had Hallie out the door and was taking her out the door she didn't understand why she always went over there she ended up being dragged home by Sirius. She let out a sigh. Being only ten Hallie didn't understand why Sirius did what he did. But Sirius being a very _intelligent_ eleven year old was convinced he loved her. He dragged Hallie over to her front gate after he was on the other side of the waist high white picket fence she said to him, "Sirius Black you are so predictable."

"Well Hallie Reynolds predict this." And with that he quickly touched her lips with his own, after that he stepped away and asked her, "Well did you predict that?"

"Saw it coming a mile away." And with that she walked away the wind playing with her light blond hair. Sirius put on his lopsided grin and walked the short distance to his house acting all giddy. When Sirius got home he nodded to the portrait of his great grandmother who hung in the parlor and ran up the stairs to his bedroom and slammed the door with a loud bang, informing everyone that he was home.

Hallie's dad watched the two of them from the window and told himself_, it's just a phase._

**September 1, 1971 **

**1st Year Sorting**

"Black, Sirius." Sirius nervously walked up to the stool where he plopped the extra large hat on his head.

_Hmm you don't want to be in Slytherin._

_**No. I don't want to be like my parents.**_

_Well that is understandable you are nothing like them. So where do you want to be?_

_**I want to be with James and Hallie.**_

_James Potter and Heather Reynolds well then I know just where to put you... GRYFFINDOR_

Finally the hat called Reynolds, Hallie;

_You are very powerful._

_**Umm. Thank-you?**_

_Dear where do you want to be?_

_**With Sirius.**_

_I knew you would, GRYFFINDOR!_

**September 22, 1972**

**2nd Year Transfiguration Class**

"Your gonna fall." Said a short girl to a boy sitting next to her.

"No, Hallie, I'm not." The boy replied, leaning farther back on his stool.

"Yes, Sirius, you are." The boy shook his head and leaned even farther back on his stool.

"Sirius, I am going to laugh really hard when you fall."

"No, Hallie, you don't want me to fall because you care about me!"

"No, I don't. I do not like you in that way Sirius. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"No more because I know you are completely taken with me."

"No I am not!"

"Are to."

"Are not.

"Are to." And with that Sirius leaned back further in his stool and his stool came out from under him and Hallie just simply said, "Told you so."

**April 9, 1973**

**3rd Year Gryffindor Common Room**

Hallie Reynolds sat in the most comfortable chair in the whole common room. She could here a voice that must have been Lily's telling her about something that had happened in potions. Hallie tried to listen to what Lily was telling her but her attention was held with four certain boys sitting by the window. As Lily finally regained her best friends attention, Sirius Black came over and asked to see the friend in question.

"Hallie, my dearest, could we have the pleasure of talking with you for a moment," asked Sirius Black. Hallie raised an eyebrow and looked at Lily, Lily just shrugged, rolled her eyes and went upstairs.

"Well what do you want?" Hallie asked in a stressed out voice. Sirius just smiled and called his friends over to wear they were sitting.

"Well Hal, James here needs some help, and we think that you can help us help him," said Sirius with a big grin.

"What is it?"

"Well our dear Jamesy-poo here is completely taken with your friend Evans." Hallie looked from James red face, to Peters confused one, to Sirius' and Remus' laughing one, but as she looked from each face she couldn't help but be really confused.

"Lily Evans?" she asked knowing perfectly well which one they were talking about.

"Of course Lily Evans, dum-dum. Honestly you're supposed to be the smart one?" Sirius said in a rude sort of way. Hallie rolled her eyes at him.

"Well we don't want you to do anything drastic," said Remus coming to the rescue of Sirius before he said something he was going to regret, "Just tell us like what she likes and that kind of stuff..." Hallie shrugged and eventually nodded,

"I suppose I could, nothing better to do." And all four boys smiled at this, even James who looked like a tomato.

**December 27, 1974**

**Winter Break 4th Year**

"Watch out Hallie I just sent a snow-ball over towards you." Of course Sirius said that as soon as it hit her head. And she threw the hugest confetti snow ever and he was suddenly covered in snow. She had to laugh at this and as she was laughing she hadn't noticed that he had shook the snow off of him and he came and tackled the short girl.

"How did you get the snow off?" Hallie asked from underneath him.

"Shook it off," he said with a slight grin. The grin was so cute that she had to smile back at him but that smile turned to laughter as she wheezed out, "You dog."

"Don't you like dogs?" Waggling his eyebrows.

"I like dogs but I still like cats better," the blonde said with a small smile. He opened his mouth in mock horror, "Cats but they shed."

"So do dogs."

"They scratch."

"Well, dogs bite."

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"Well this," he leaned down and kissed her ever so lightly on the lips. When she opened her eyes he opened his at the exact same time. Her face softened for a minute, but then she picked up a handful of snow and stuffed it down his cloak and got up and ran. Being surprised by the 'surprise attack' they resumed their snowball fight.

**November 23, 1975**

**5th year Winter Dance Preparation**

"Your going to the dance with her?"

"Yes Hallie. Do you have a problem with that?

"No, Sirius but it's just kinda funny. I mean a Hufflepuff. And not just any Hufflepuff, but Dolores Umbridge. It's like Bertha Jorkins, or Rita Skeeter. It's just so wrong!"

"Oh be quiet. It's not like you would go to the ball with me," he said with a side-glance towards Hallie.

"Well you'll never know now will you?" She said with an evil grin and walked right past him after he sopped.

"So you mean you might have?" His eyes going really wide as he yelled this down the hall. Many students had stopped to watch these two people have a conversation down the hall from each other.

"You'll never know now, will you?" Sirius went over to the wall and hit his head against the wall a couple times.

"Sirius?" He winced at that shrill voice. "Are you ok? Why are you banging your head against the wall?" He looked up to see Dolores Umbridge, Rita Skeeter with her note pad, and Bertha Jorkins.

"Because I just turned down my best opportunity since I was six," Sirius mumbled.

"Oh well see you later," she said in that shrill voice.

_Why did I ask her to the dance again?_

_**Because you are a nice human and you knew no one else would ask her. Oh and there was that small fact that James dared you.**_

_Oh yeah I forgot._

_**Yeah sure you did**._

He walked down the hall and waited for the transfiguration doors to open. James smiled and said, "I heard your little dilemma."

"Oh shut up."

"Yeah I know we sure know how to pick 'em don't we?"

"We sure do." James nodded in agreement. They stood there in silence then the door opened and they all walked in and sat waiting for Professor Mcgonagall to come back Sirius turned around and saw Hallie talking and laughing with her friends, Lily Evans, and Aunia Chalia. He caught her eye and she gave him a perfect smile.

_That evil smile doesn't she know what she does to me when she smiles like that?_

_**Of course she does why wouldn't she? I mean it's not like she's stupid is she?**_

_Oh shut up._

_**Well she's not stupid is she?**_

_No she isn't. She's bloody brilliant._

_**I thought so**. _

**December 22, 1975**

**Early Morning at Hogsmeade**

"Sirius, I don't know why you made me come with you to pick out a present for Hallie. Why didn't James come he's Hallie's cousin, isn't he?" asked a distressed Remus (last night was the full moon of course).

"Yes, but James doesn't have enough sense to help. But you have that werewolf sense so you can help me."

"Does she like dogs?" asked Remus.

"No, it's very depressing considering that I am a dog. She likes cats better, those horrible clawed animals," Sirius said with a tone of disgust.

"Well then it's obvious what you have to get her Sirius," Remus said, while Sirius just stood there looking very confused.

"A dog, smart one," Remus said shaking his head.

"But she doesn't li-oh so if I get her a dog-"

"-Then she will like them," Remus finished.

**December 22, 1975**

**Winter Dance**

He could spot her from across the room she had come with that Davies. Mind you not the one that his wife is expecting, the younger one, the one he had no reason to loathe, until tonight. If he even looks at her the wrong way he will pay, so with that in mind Sirius up and walked over to her.

"May I have a dance?"

"Shouldn't you have a dance with your date?" Sirius looked over his shoulder and saw a very confused looking Dolores looking at him.

"Oh she'll be fine. Don't worry about it." She turned to Davies but he was still in a conversation with some other Ravenclaw. She opened her mouth then closed it and took Sirius' hand he had offered and followed him onto the dance floor. They were quiet for a few seconds. Then Hallie spoke, "I guess we both came to the dance with the wrong people." She smiled up at him.

"Yeah I think we did." And smiled back down at her. She snuggled her head into his chest, as the world seemed to melt away.

**December 23, 1975**

**Packing for the Train Ride Home**

"Hal, do you have everything packed you need", asked Aunia coming out hair damp and a toothbrush in her hand.

"Yes mom," Hallie sighed as Lily laughed she was sitting on her trunk.

"Oh shut up you arse," Aunia cried throwing her pillow at Lily.

"Oh so now I am the arse," said Lily trying to look hurt.

"Yup." And they all dragged their trunks down to the Common Room.

"Hallie, will you come here real quick?" she looked up to see Sirius waving her over to the Maurders. She told Aunia and Lily she would be right back and walked over to them. She crossed her arms and asked, "What?"

"Well, Happy Christmas. Don't open it till you are on the train." And with that all four of them walked away. Lily and Aunia came over and asked what was in the box.

"I'm not supposed to open it till we get on the train." Aunia nodded but Lily said, "Hal, I think it's alive." Hallies eyes got real wide and said, "Come on lets go open this." They walked down the icy slope and onto the train station and went into a compartment on the train (all the stuff was already loaded on with magic. FYI.). When they got on the train Aunia suggested they close the door. So they did, just incase it was something dangerous and Lily said, "I could see them giving you something illegal, Hal." But Aunia and Hallie didn't care they eagerly opened it and Hallie who was the first to see gasped. It was a small black puppy that had a gray spot over its right eye. Lily and Aunia came over to look at it to, they picked it up and put it on the floor to watch it chase it's tail or play with the ball Sirius had left in there. Hallie saw a letter or a note on a small scrap of paper she picked up and it read;

_Hey Hal,_

_Hope you like your Christmas present this year. But this puppy (his name is Snuffles and he is a boy) is due to our conversation last year about which was better dogs or cats. Maybe now that you have a dog you will think twice about cats being better than dogs. Have a Happy Christmas and a Merry Good New Year!_

_Love,_

_Sirius_

As they got to the station Snuffles went back into the box. But since the tape was coming off and the little guy was trying to stick his head out, she had the box on top of her trunk and held down the lid with her left wrist and steered with her right hand she was glad when they got out of the barrier she saw her dad. She waved to her friends and walked over to him and then the question she had been waiting for popped out, "What in the box?" There was no question in anyone's mind that he did not like Sirius. He didn't like the fact that Sirius liked Hallie as more than a friend or anything like that.

"Oh, it's a present from a friend." He looked at her as he took the trolley and Hallie picked up the box and he asked, "Do I know this friend?"

"Yes." She still wouldn't meet his eyes.

"Hal, just tell me now and get it over with, please."

She nodded and said, "Sirius" and started walking toward the car.

"Come on Dad or we will be late!" _Oh yes just a phase Brian. This 'just a phase' should have been over a long time ago._

**March 21, 1976**

**5th year Spring Break; Black Manor**

"Sirius, I heard the most funniest thing when I was in Diagon Alley yesterday, I was talking to the Malfoy's and it seems that Lucius has told his parents that you are seeing the wench Reynolds when you should be with a pureblood witch. It's not true is it?" asked Sirius Black's mother.

"Have you seen them together Regulus?" Regulus looked at his brother as if asking him what to do, Sirius just shrugged and tried not to let the comment about Hallie being a wench get to him.

"Yes mother," Regulus replied.

"Sirius is this true?" his mother asked.

"Yes," there was no doubt to his voice and it sounded like the truth to him.

"Well you scum! It's one thing for you hang around that Potter, and Lupin but it is a whole 'other thing when you confess your love for that filthy whore!" Sirius' mother yelled now.

"Don't you EVER talk about Hallie like that again you old hag," Sirius roared and in a calmer voice he said, "I am leaving."

And he left, he ran to the first place that came to his mind, Hallie's House. He rang the doorbell and heard people arguing about who was going to open it. Hallie opened the door and her eyes immediately filled with concern and she got that crease on her forehead.

"Sirius are you okay?" Sirius had to smile at Hallies concern.

"I am fine, I just ran away from home." Hallies eyes widened.

"What?"

"I just ran a-way from home," he said sarcastically, while annunciating every word.

"No, Sirius you can't run away you must go back." Sirius shook his head

"I couldn't do that they went over the edge this time Hallie." Sirius put his forehead to Hallies forehead.

"Sirius, you're wet. Come inside." And Hallie pulled him into the warmth of the house.

"Sirius, I didn't know you were coming over," Hallies mother said with an air of surprise.

"Yes, Mrs. Reynolds I just had to come talk to, Hallie, before I go over to the Potters residence." He punctuated his sentence with a grin.

"Lydia, I need some help in the kitch-," Hallies father stopped his sentence short when he saw Sirius, "Sirius what's the occasion?"

"None Mr. Reynolds, as I told your wife I just had to discuss something with Hallie before I go to the Potter house." After this sentence Snuffles came hurtling out of the kitchen right towards Sirius. Sirius petted the little guy and Hallie pulled him into the living room and shut the doors.

"Now that you've made that big stink just now what do you have to 'discuss' with me?" A trace of worry in Hallie's tone.

"Hallie, do you love me even just a little bit?" Sirius asked with seriousness in his voice. Hallie pulled him into a hug and asked him why he needed to know.

"Because if you don't love me, even a little bit, I would have left home for nothing," Sirius said in quiet voice.

"You left because of me?" Hallie's voice was quavering and it took her awhile to get the words out. Sirius looked at Hallie with a small smile and just nodded.

"Oh Sirius," she cried, "Why did you do that?"

"Hallie, you never answered my question," Sirius said, a smile spreading on his face.

"Sirius, I think you already know the answer to that," Hallie said a blush creeping up her cheeks.

"But Hallie, I want to hear you say it!"

"Fine then Sirius, I love you, I love you a lot! Are you happy now?" And with that Sirius leaned down and kissed her, and put his arms around her waist and really truly kissed her, and when they stopped, both were seeing fireworks.

**February 14, 1978**

**Near the Great Lake**

"Sirius, where are you taking me? It's cold and this blindfold is getting annoying, can I please take it off?" Hallie whined all the way there. Sirius stopped abruptly causing Hallie to bump into him.

"Ow-" Hallie started but stopped when he took the blindfold off. Sirius took her left hand in both of his and got down on one knee.

"Hallie, will you marry me?" Hallie's eyes got wide and of course she said;

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Sirius picked her up and spun her around.

**May 14, 1979**

**Lily and James' Wedding**

"Sirius, I have to tell you something, it can't wait," Hallie said forcefully dragging Sirius over to a corner of the church.

"Hal, we have to get to the reception-"

"Sirius I'm pregnant." Sirius' eyes got wide but then he picked up Hallie and spun her around.

"Come on Hallie, I have to go brag to James and Remus!" Hallie laughed and let herself be dragged to the reception by Sirius.

**September 5, 1987**

**Hogsmeade**

Today was the first day Hallie had ventured out on her own, because she was in desperate need of a butterbeer. She had left a note for Sirius, but couldn't wait for him to get home to give it to her so she went herself. She was very scared but decided that it was all in her head, there was a threat in Diagon Alley today not Hogsmeade.

Then she saw them. They had black cloaks on and they were chasing people, laughing, and green light coming out the tip of their wands. She had never been so scared in her life; a man that was running, more than likely to save his own butt, knocked her to the ground. Her ankle had twisted as she fell, and there she was on the ground feeling unable to move. But she was soon dragged up and came face to face with Bellatrix Black.

"You scum, you have no right to be carrying the heir to the Black fortune," she spat.

"She's not, Regulus was heir!" Hallie replied not looking into Bellatrix's eyes.

"He would have, if he hadn't died," Bellatrix said. Hallie felt her eyes go wide.

"But, but-"

"Stop blubbering you stupid fool." Bellatrix mumbled something and let go of the grip she had on Hallie's upper arms.

"Crucio" Hallie felt pain that she didn't know existed and then everything went black.

**September 10, 1994**

**Cemetery**

He hadn't been able to go to the funeral; he was to hurt by what had happened. This was the first time he came to her gravesite and he was scared. He didn't know why but as he looked at the two graves, he couldn't suppress his cries, he started yelling at the sky.

"Why did you take them away? Why?" Then he collapsed between the two graves, and for the first time out loud, he mourned for the loss of his unborn daughter and his wife.

**June 30, 1996**

**Heaven**

Sirius was still mad at himself when he passed through Heavens gates; he was trying to figure out a way to get back to Harry when a little girl came running up to him and asked;

"What's you-w name miswer? " Her r's sounded like t's and it brought back painful memories, because she sounded just like Hallie.

"Sirius Black." The girl looked confused.

"But you weren't supposed to die, Auntie told me that you were supposed to be down helping that boy we always watch."

"What do you me-" He was cut off by the sound of someone yelling Annie. Then he saw her walking yelling Annie, but stopped watching the two of them.

"Hallie?' Hallie smiled a sad smiled and hugged him like she thought she would never see him again.

**Fin**

AN: I hope you liked it because I have worked soooooooo hard on it! I started it in 2001 so I lied I started when I was 10! That is so weird I have been working on this for so long I love it!


End file.
